Don Scrump
Don Scrump is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Don Scrump is an averagely-sized humanoid adorning an old, torn blue robe with yellow highlights. He wears black gloves, pointy black shoes and a hood which hides his face. His armaments are a sword and a staff ending in a crescent, both of which are made from bits of wood that have been nailed together. He has a buckled belt around his waist. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Don Scrump's staff works as a tool with which he can perform his spells. **Unfortunately, the crude nature of his staff means that the potency of his spells is moderately reduced. *Don Scrump's sword functions as an ineffective close-range weapon. Abilities *Don Scrump wields a number of magical elements. These include: **Water, which can soak and knockback **Fire, which can ignite victims **Lightning, which can electrify wet targets and armor **Earth, which flings nasty boulders **Cold, which is chilling and even freezing against the wet **Shield, which can be used to make barriers **Arcane, which shoots off destructive beams **Life, which shoots off healing beams **Steam, which wets and scalds **Poison, which is most lethal **Ice, which shoots off shards of frozen water. *Scrump can combine up to five of his elements to create unique spells. **He can cast these spells in front of him, around him, on himself and even enhance his sword with them for varying results. **His spells are generally very potent and tend to cause severe collateral damage. * Don Scrump can also perform unique spells known as Magicks. ** Examples of these are creating a gust of wind to push away enemies and projectiles, causing thunderbolts and thunderstorms, creating miniature earthquakes and spawning bitterly cold breezes. ** One of his more favoured Magicks is Revive, which he can use to bring the recently deceased back to life in a pristine state. Personality Although he means well, Don Scrump is generally a very disoriented and maladjusted person. His good and noble intentions are often marred by his neuroses, cowardice and general lack of concern for others. He struggles to form long and meaningful friendships, only favoring people for being useful to him alone and being quite willing to betray them when they aren't anymore. However, when the time is right, his heroic nature will sometimes shine through and he will do things that are truly brave and charitable. Pre-Clash Biography Don Scrump is one of few wizards leftover from the horrendous Wizard Wars, which diminished their population severely. He has a long history of causing misery without intending to. He defeated Lok and her Alliance along with three other wizards, which enabled Vlad to build a new Wizard school on the remains of Castle Vanirhall. Notable Actions StarCraft Don Scrump first entered the Clash after being marooned on a distant planet. He soon encountered the Patapons and decided to attack them, judging them to be evil creatures. The Patapons fought back, which was much to the Don's discontent. Inigo soon arrived and helped Scrump in fending off the Patapons. After much slashing, spell-casting and even some dubious friendly fire, namely from Scrump, the Patapons were forced to flee with Don Scrump blasting his arcane-steam-beam after them before he stopped and threw a vicious tantrum. After chatting with his new friend Inigo, the Don found himself inexplicably teleported onto another planet. This time, he met with T-X and her crew, believing them to belong to the rather long-dead Alliance that in another time and place ruled over Midgard. After Don almost opened fire on them, the misunderstanding was solved and he decided to divert his attention to a Zerg ambush. Relationships Inigo Inigo was the first person for Don Scrump to encounter other than the Patapons. Inigo ensured that he would triumph in his battle against the Patapons, which he was grateful for, but the shallow Scrump has taken to seeing him as a tool with which to protect himself more than anything else. T-X Don Scrump believed T-X (or Tex) to be an enemy to begin with, but after realizing that wasn't the case, his heroism got the better of him and he decided to join T-X and her friends in fighting off a Zerg ambush. Trivia *Don Scrump is a bit of an oddball in Wizard society because he doesn't like cheese. *You've probably realized, but Don Scrump is strangely German. **He loves German meats, preferring them to cheese. **He has a German-sounding accent. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Magicians Category:MegaMugger Category:Newcomers Category:Swordsmen Category:Magicka